


MEZZO encountered Six Gravity Middle Pair

by Yumiko_Ren



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game), ツキウタ。 | Tsukiuta.
Genre: M/M, Six Gravity mid pair meeting Mezzo, TamaSou and AraAoi day, i suck with tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-01-05 05:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18359252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumiko_Ren/pseuds/Yumiko_Ren
Summary: Mezzo just finished their recording when they suddenly saw a pair of idols on the hallway talking... More likely the blonde was trying to wake up the black one."Sou-chan who are they?" Tamaki asked"Maybe they are the rumor idols here Tamaki-kun?" Sogo replied





	MEZZO encountered Six Gravity Middle Pair

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be posted exactly on Mezzo day and AraAoi day but I was so busy with academics i just posted this right >O<

Mezzo was  currently  doing a radio station where they talk about how Tamaki’s birthday was celebrated. 

“ Sou-chan and the others made me a big pudding and this time they didn’t fail”  Tamaki  laugh

“Tamaki- kun  you shouldn’t say that” Sogo sweat drop

The radio continues on till  as Mezzo continue to talk about  the  other happenings. The producer instructed they’ll have a break before they will continue the  second  part.

“Good work you two” The producer started, “You can have a break, for now, the second session will continue in 30 minutes. By the way, Mezzo will have a special guest later.” 

“Thank you” Mezzo spoke bowing before they exited the studio

“Did you think I did well on the radio  Sou-chan ?” Tamaki asks walking beside his partner

“You did a good job Tamaki-kun” Sogo praised smiling

“Ne  Sou-chan  who do you think is our guest?” Tamaki then ask

Before Sogo could reply on Tamaki's question they heard two people  talking .

“Arata  wake up. I know you are sleepy but we have to be the guest for Mezzo radio show . ”

A calming voice spoke, both Sogo and Tamaki then saw two  people not  far  away from them. A pale blonde  haired  male and  a black-haired  male who looks like he was sleeping.

“ Aoi  we still have like  30 minutes to wait can’t I sleep first? Just a nap?”

The black haired reasoned out looking  up at the blonde male,  whose name is  Aoi just  sighed

“Arata you often say that. ”

Arata the black - haired male just shrugs his shoulder.

“ Sou-chan  those two looks like idols too . They are wearing a fancy costume” Tamaki  spoke looking at  the  pair .

“Tamaki-kun do you know them?” Sogo ask looking at his partner

“Nope, let’s go and talk to them,” Tamaki spoke walking already

“Wait! Tamaki-kun!”  Sogo shouted following his  partner .

Arata and  Aoi  just arrived at the studio after a photo shoot.  Arata continued yawning since ,  after the  photo shoot ,  they did  wake  up too early because of their schedule. Aoi ,  on the other hand just  watches  as his childhood friend  looks sleepy.

“Arata  wake-up . I know you are sleepy but we have to be the guest for Mezzo radio show”

Aoi  spoke gently shaking his friend's shoulder, after coming back from the toilet and see Arata sleeping on the nearby bench.

“ Aoi  we still have like 30 minutes to wait can’t I sleep first? Just a nap?”

Arata whined before opening his one eye to look at Aoi. Aoi sat beside Arata and hand him a strawberry milk. “Here, you are being too dramatic right now I know you just want to have strawberry  milk” Aoi smile seeing the reaction of Arata.

“ Aoi  really knows me well” he spoke grabbing the drink and plunge the straw and started drinking it.

“Hello” a voice suddenly greeted  them

The pair look and they saw a tall  blue  haired  boy walking closer to them, while a lavender-haired male was following.

“Hello” The pair greeted  back at the teal haired teen

“Are you guys idols too?” Tamaki asked making the pair  look at each other

“ Waaah ! Tamaki- kun  that’s rude” Sogo panic bowing to the pair “Sorry that my partner suddenly  blurt s  that out”

“No  no … that’s fine please don’t bow” Aoi panic standing up  in panic

“Ah! Sou-chan / Aoi  you both act like the same” Arata and Tamaki spoke at the same time .

They both look at each other  before grinning 

“Ah Tamaki- kun /Arata you also have the same ‘my pace’ style” Both Aoi and Sogo spoke making the pair look at each other laughing

“Guess we all have a similarity with each other” Aoi spoke before fixing his composure “Hello I am Aoi Satsuki from Six Gravity, nice to meet you”

“Arata  Uduki  from Six Gravity... nice to meet you” Arata followed bowing

“Hello Sogo Osaka from Idolish7 and Mezzo.” Sogo greeted

“Tamaki  Yotsuba  nice to meet you” Tamaki replied

“Did you guys say Mezzo?” Aoi ask making Sogo tilt his head

“Yes, Tamaki- kun  and I are from Mezzo” Sogo replied

“Ah! You guys are Mezzo that  Tsukishiro  told us. Our manager  had spoken to  us  earlier,  we would be guesting on Mezzo radio show . ” Aoi explained smiling

Sogo got flustered seeing the prince aura and smile of Aoi

“Aoi don’t make Osaka-san flustered” Arata commented

“a-ah! Sorry Osaka-san" Aoi apologize

“N-no it’s fine” Sogo apologize

The other two stared at their partner who was flustered at the same time  embarrassed .

“ Aratan  do you like them... strawberry milk” Tamaki ask looking at Arat a  who look back at  him.

“Aratan?” Arata asked confused before replying “Un... strawberry milk is paradise”

“Tamaki- kun  don’t call someone with a nickname that’s rude” Sogo scolded

“Geez  Sou-chan Aratan  didn’t even mind. For sure,  Aoichin  wouldn’t  mind,  either right?” Tamaki ask looking at Aoi

“eh?  Aoichin ?” Aoi got confused on the nickname

“Sorry Tamaki- kun  have a hobby of giving everyone a nickname” Sogo explain

“Oh, it’s fine don’t worry” Aoi smiled

“By the way, Satsuki-san how old are you and Uduki-san?” Sogo asked

“Arata and I are both 23 years old.” Aoi replied

“A-ah! You guys are older than us and we’ve been so rude. We are very sorry” Sogo panic  again as he  bo ws  down dragging Tamaki to bow down .

“waaah! Please Osaka- ku n don’t bow down” Aoi panic seeing Sogo bow down

“Please don’t bow down. It's really fine even if you call us by our names. Right Arata?” Aoi spoke looking at his childhood friend who nodded

“Thank goodness. Then please also call us by our names too” Sogo replied

After a few more talks both Mezzo and  Gravi’s  middle pair got used to each other presence and even had a nice chattering with each other.

“Mezzo your radio show will soon start now. Ah! Satsuki-san Uduki-san you guys will also be needed on the studio” a staff called gaining their attention

“Ah! That's right we almost forgot that Six Gravity middle pair would be our guest.” Sogo exclaimed making Aoi chuckle

“Let’s all head on the studio together” Aoi offer as the three agreed

** ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* **

“Did everyone have their guess who would be  Mezzo’s  mystery guest for today?” Sogo ask chuckling “Tamaki- kun  what about you? Are you excited to reveal who would be our guest?”

“Yosh! Is everyone excited? Their songs  are  really popular ne Sou-chan?” Tamaki excitedly announces

“Yes, they  became more  popular especially after their play ‘ Yumemigusa ’ got  hit . Saa Tamaki- kun  shall we introduce our guest now?”

“Yes! I am ready when you are Sou-chan" Tamaki gives Sogo a thumbs up

“Everyone... we welcome you Mezzo’s mystery guest Six Gravity middle pair Aoi Satsuki and Arata  Uduki ” Mezzo introduce on the radio as the  fans clapped their hands on the revelation. The radio show also  has  a live audience despite they also broadcast it on stations

“Six Gravity Aoi Satsuki... Nice to meet you”

“Hello everyone Arata  Uduki ” 

“Yay! Did everyone guess it right?” Tamaki asked before looking at the two idols “ Aratan  and  Aoichin  you guys are dress in an idol attire why?”

“Arata and I just finish our photoshoot.” Aoi started

“We were also told that we would appear on the radio show of Mezzo” Arata finished

“Ah! Your costumes are really sparkly like truly expected from our seniors” Sogo complimented

** ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* **

“That was fun! Did everyone enjoy the games” Tamaki and Arata asked

“ Ahaha  looks like Tamaki and Arata enjoyed the games” Aoi commented

“They sure did. Before we finish the radio show, please leave a message to your fans” Sogo spoke looking at the pair

“Everyone  please  continue  on  support ing  Six Gravity” Arata and Aoi spoke at the same time

“We hope you guys enjoy today’s segment. This is Sogo Osaka”

“This Tamaki Yotsuba”

“See you again~” They all bid goodbye as the radio show ended .

“Good work everyone” The staff greeted as soon as the broadcast was over

“Thank you for all your hard work” Mezzo and the middle pair of Gravity bow down

“Aoi good work. do we still have a schedule after this?” Arata ask looking at his childhood friend

“Arata good work. No, we can go home now after this” Aoi smiled

“Satsuki-san  Uduki -san good work” Sogo greeted bowing down on his seniors

“Good work Sogo- kun  Tamaki-kun"

Aoi smile at the duo making Sogo blush at how Aoi’s charm is so majestic.

“Aoi you’re making someone flustered. As expected of the prince” Arata commented

“Please stop saying that Arata” Aoi pouted

“ Aoichin  you really look like a prince. Ah! You also have the same voice as me” Tamaki notice

“Now that Tamaki- kun  mentions it Aoi-san do sound like Tamaki- kun  especially when you sing” Sogo notice it

“Ah! Aoi can you sing again also Tamaki should also sing too” Arata said

Aoi got confused before he  looks  at Tamaki “Tamaki- kun  are you fine into singing any song?” 

“Aoichin what song do you want to sing?” Tamaki ask back making the Aoi chuckle

“Let’s sing your song... I listened to it and it was really great” Aoi complimented

“Yosh! Let’s sing ‘Four Leaf Ring’ it is my birthday song” Tamaki smile before both him and Aoi clear their throat and sing it

As the duo finish singing both Sogo and Arata got shock they didn’t move at all.

“Woah! You two really sound alike” Sogo was so amazed he suddenly blurted out his thoughts

“Fufu~ Aoi are you sure you are not related to Tamaki? You two sounded so alike” Arata tease

“A- arata !” Aoi huff

** ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* **

“Ah... it’s getting late already” Aoi spoke 

“It has” Sogo replied

“ Sou -chan... Yama-san message me  tellin  me we need to return back to the dorm” Tamaki spoke 

“Aoi-san Arata-san take you for spending your time with us” Sogo and Tamaki bow at the same time

“Likewise, take care” Aoi and Arata reply smiling

“ Aoichin Aratan ... see you next time... bye  bye ” Tamaki bid  farewell  waving goodbye

“Thank you for giving us an advice” Sogo spoke

“Good bye Sogo- kun  Tamaki- kun " Aoi wave them goodbye

“Let me taste that pudding you really love Rui might love it” Arata said

“Yosh! I  wanna  meet the friend you told me Aratan so we can eat pudding together” Tamaki smile

And thus, the idols went to their separate ways with a thought that both Tamaki and Aoi do sound similar when they sing.

**Author's Note:**

> IT'S MEZZO DAY 💜💙  
> IT'S ALSO ARATA AND AOI DAY 💙❤(sadly don't have an orange heart emoji)
> 
>  
> 
> I DECIDED TO TYPE THIS RANDOM IDEA I HAD IN MIND ><
> 
> okay enough on the caps haha
> 
>  
> 
> I literally decided to type this fic were MEZZO would meet Six Gravity Middle Pair
> 
> This is so random T^T and i post it so late already am so sorry i was too busy on academics
> 
> sorry for the crappy ending T^T


End file.
